Try hard enough and you get her
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Fem!Clark. Falling in love with your best friend isn't the best thing to do. Batman learns this the hard way. First comes hanging out, then visiting each more and then the first kiss. But falling in love has it's troubles when your a superhero. Smutty smut smut!
1. In the beginning

_**Hey my little Munchkins! I know I've said to some people that I would write some yaoi, but if I didn't get this on here then my brain was going to explode. So I hope you enjoy and reviews are helpful! :) Also, I was watching step up 3 at the time I was writing this so that is where the dance came from. If you want the song to listen to while reading, it's bust your windows. ;D **_

* * *

"Catherine, my office now!" Perry calls from his office as I try to write the article on Superwoman's last fight with Lex. Kind of hard to write about yourself but put it all in third? Nah, you get used to it. I get up from my desk and straighten my skirt before walking around my desk and go to Perry's office. I close the door behind as I see Perry talking the playboy millionaire.

"Catherine, I'm sure you know who Mr Wayne is." Perry says as he looks at me and gestures to Bruce.

"Who wouldn't know Gotham's playboy." I reply and earn a chuckle from him.

"Lovely to meet you too Catherine." He says as he holds out his hand and I take it. He kisses the knuckles and then lets it go. Playboy until the end, huh?

"Now that the greetings are over, let's get to why I called you in here." Perry interrupts as Bruce and I sit in the seats next to each other across the desk from Perry.

"Mr Wayne has offered to let you go to fundraiser with him this weekend to report on the activities so to say." He tells me. I look over at Bruce was still smiling and looking over at me.

"That is if you agree to it of course." He assures me and I look back at Perry.

"Okay, I'll go." I reply and Perry sighs with relief.

"But there is one thing; you have to meet with Mr Wayne at the party. As he has something important to deal with before he goes." _I wonder what. _

"That's fine. Where and when?" I ask as I stand up.

"Saturday night, nine o'clock." Bruce replies as he follows me to the door.

"Bring your dancing shoes too." He whispers in my ear before leaving to go to the elevators. I go back to my desk and Lewis comes over to me.

"What happened in there?" He asks me as I look up at him.

"Going to a fundraiser with Bruce Wayne. May even get to see him dance." I reply and he chuckles.

"Video it for me, this I got to see. The playboy billionaire dancing." He chuckles before walking away.

* * *

I walk to the monitors, where Batman and J'onn stood.

"Anything going on?" I ask as I look over some of the monitors.

"Central city is under attack from Captain Boomerang but Flash and  
Green Lantern are handling it." Batman replies but doesn't take his eyes off the Gotham monitor.

"J'onn, why don't you go rest. I'll take over from here." I offer him and he nods his head and then disappears through the floor. I sit down on the chair that J'onn had just previously left and watch over the monitors. A long silence fills the air and I start to feel a bit awkward.

"How's Dick doing?" I ask out of the blue. Kind of the first thought in my head.

"Catherine, you the worst person to try and cover over an awkward tension. But he's fine none the less." He replies and looks over at me.

"So you dance?" I ask him and turn in the chair to face him fully.

"Only on some occasions. One being Saturday night." He replies and stands up.

"What will we be doing on Saturday night?" I ask him as he walks over the doors.

"Just wear comfortable heels and a loose dress." He replies and smirks before leaving me alone in the room.

* * *

"Master Bruce, home so soon?" Alfred asks me as I walk over to the computer in the cave.

"Nothing major is going to happen, so I'm turning in early." I reply and quickly file in the reports of tonight. Once I finish them I go to get changed into a pair of grey bottoms and a white tank top. I run up to the manor and go to my bathroom to have a shower. Striping out of my clothes, I turn the water on and wait for the steam to let me know that the water was just right. Stepping into the shower, letting out a groan as the warm water touches my tensed muscles. Relaxing them right down to the core of each and every one. As I run my hands through my now wet hair, my thoughts start to drift to one person. And one person who is starting to become very important to me. Catherine. Jesus, what that woman is doing to me would send any normal man go out of his mind.

My memory drifts to yesterday when I went to the Daily Planet. The way her skirt hugged at her hips and her ass, if Perry wasn't in the room at the time I would've put her over that table and shown her a thing or two. My blood runs south and I moan as the water tickles down it. I reach down to my erection and start to pump it. I lean back against the tiled wall and start to get faster. I can just imagine her under me as I made love to her, having her scream out my name as she would climax. Then her begging for us to do it all over again.

"Ahh… Catherine…" I moan and throw my head back as I find my release. God, what is she doing to me?

* * *

He said meet him there at nine right? So where is he? I did as he asked and wore a dress that was semi-loose. Exposed the upper of my back and made a V shape down to the upper of my stomach. My shoes were just some black, low heeled shoes. Nothing out the ordinary party outfit with a load of rich people. I walk through the hall doors; a man passes me a mask to wear over my face. I put it on and then try to mingle.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, the broken tango." A woman says and then all the women line up and so do the men. I stand at the end of the line of women and face my partner I guess. I couldn't tell who it was, because his wearing a mask, duh! We start to walk towards each other and bow before he puts his hand on my back and holds my hand. My free hand on his shoulder. We move around in an inner circle with five other pairs as the rest go around us in the opposite direction. Turning our heads every time the music makes a small beat. The man spins me around and I throw my leg up, bring my foot to my knee as the man leans me down and then brings me back up.

I spin to the next man in the circle and he holds my hips and I put my arms around his shoulders.

"So nice of you to join me." He says and smiles and I look up and see past the mask.

"Bruce." I gasp out and he smiles wider. We hold hands and he puts his hand on my back while I put mine on his shoulder. We walk in line with everyone and turn our heads towards where we walk and back to look at each other. We stop and he spins me around and then puts his hand on my shoulders and I lean back and then come back up. I cross my arms across my chest and stomach as he puts his hands on my hips again. Keeping my back to him, he takes my hand and both our other hands stay on my hip. And go to the outer circle and walk around. He brings my hand (that was on my hip) above and around my head and I step back. I come back and spin as he puts the hand back over my head and back on my hip.

We take two more steps before I step forward and Bruce steps back and hold my hand. I spin back into him and I lean back onto his knee and throw my arm and head back and he pulls me up slowly. I put my hand on his chest and push him back and as everyone does some kind of lift, Bruce picks me up and holds my legs to one side of him as he stares up into my eyes.

"I love your dress." He tells me and puts me down. We hold one hand and then turn away to come back together. And walk together and then face each other and then turn away. I lean back and Bruce supports me and then brings me back up. We walk in a small circle and keep our faces close to one another. I jump up and land on his knee again and look away from him. I come back down onto my feet and kick my leg up again and then slide it against the floor behind me. Come back up and put an arm around Bruce's neck as he puts a hand on my back and we turn in a small circle. Then we stand in line with one another and walk backwards.

He stands still and I step back and spin into him again. He grabs my leg and I throw my body back as the music finishes. I roll back up to have Bruce's face inches away from mine as I put my leg down off him.

"Since when did you know how to tango?" He asks me as we walk off the dance floor.

"I could ask you the same question, playboy." I reply and he chuckles as a waiter gives us both a glass of champagne.

"What's with the masks?" I ask as I adjust mine.

"Thought I would surprise you when you got on that dance floor." He replies and puts a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"You're not going to butter me up like all the other women you've been with, are you Bruce?" I mock a shocked little high school girl's voice.

"Not unless you want to be princess." He replies and sips his champagne. I have a sip from mine as I look away from him and look out over the crowds of people.

"A lot of people here." I say as I look back at Bruce, who was staring at my exposed back and now my chest. He realises that he's been caught and looks up at my face.

"Nothing out of the normal party hosted by Gotham's own billionaire playboy." He shrugs and looks over to a man who was coming towards us.

"Mr Fox, pleasure to see you here old friend." Bruce greets him as he shakes hands with the man.

"Bruce you know I would never miss one of your parties." He replies and looks over at me.

"Fox this is Catherine Kent. She's my guest tonight." Bruce introduces me and I shake hands with Mr Fox.

"Lovely to meet you Catherine." He says and then him and Bruce talk.

* * *

"Well, thanks again for dropping me home Bruce. And thanks for the night too." She says as she tries to unlock her apartment door. I lean over and unlock it for her and I swear I hear her mutter 'smart arse'.

_Now's your chance dickhead!_

"How about we go out again this Monday night? My treat?" I ask her as she turns back round to face to me.

"Is Bruce Wayne asking me out on a date?" She asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Call it, hanging out." I reply and she laughs.

"Okay, pick me up at five." She tells me and then shuts the door.

_What have I started?_


	2. Hotel

"What's the deal with you and Bruce?" Lewis asks me as I type furiously on my keyboard.

"Nothing, just friends." I reply and never take my eyes away from my computer screen. Writing the report on Saturday's party is not so hard but when you're talking about the playboy, it can get tricky.

"Then why is he waiting by the doors?" At that question I look up from my screen and look over at the doors and there he was. Leant against the door frame and smiling over at me. I look down at the little clock on my computer and see that it is in fact five.

"We're just going to hang out. Tell Perry I'll finish the report later? I'll come back when I'm not with him." I beg, Lewis then rolls his eyes and nods his head. I smile to him and give him a quick hug before grabbing my bag and walk over to Bruce.

"Forget we had a little date?" He asks me and I hit him in the arm. He chuckles as we walk outside and there was a black Lamborghini.

"Showing off a little are we?" I ask as I get into the car and Bruce closes the door for me, walks around the front of the car and gets in the driver's seat.

"Where we going?" I ask him and he smirks and turns to me.

"Italian or Chinese?" He replies with his own question.

I put my hand on my chin and do an, I'm-thinking-really-hard-face.

"Chinese and make sure it's takeout, I'm not going to some fancy restaurant." I reply and he raises an eyebrow.

"Back to the hotel it is then." He chuckles and the drives us back to the hotel he was staying at while his here and not in Gotham. Probably only for the night and then his back to being all moody and bossy.

We go up to his room and he orders the Chinese food for us both. I take my jacket off put it down on the couch as I sit down and take my heels off.

"Make yourself at home." Bruce chuckles as he crashes down next to me.

"Oh I will. My feet are killing me." I reply and he raises an eyebrow.

"You sit on a chair all day, how can they be killing you?" He asks me as I lean back.

"You try wearing them 24/7." I reply and he laughs and I join in.

After half an hour, our food arrives and I go give the man the money and take our food from him. Going back to join Bruce on the floor in front of the plasma TV, which was playing a sappy love story we had decided to watch and make judgements on how corny it.

"Here is yours." I say as I pass him his food and chop sticks. We both start to eat and then watch the film.

"Seriously? The woman goes running back into his arms after he just broke her heart?" I ask as I throw my arms up in frustration.

"Well, he did just save her life." Bruce says around some food.

"You're such a mess, come here." I say as I grab a paper towel and wipe his mouth of the grease and sauce.

"Thanks." He smiles as I wipe a little sauce from the corner of his mouth. I turn to face the bin on the other side of the room and throw the paper towel in the bin.

"Show off." Bruce chuckles as I turn back around.

"Don't you know it." I reply and smile at him.

We both turn our attention back to the film.  
"Hey, is it true that you sang for Diana?" I ask him as the chick and dude start to make out on the screen.

"Let me guess, Wally or Diana told you?" He replies with his own question as he leans his head back on the couch and looks at the ceiling.

"Both of them told me. Now you answer my question." I tell him and he laughs and then sits back up right.

"Yes, I sang to get Diana back to her normal self and not a pig." He answers and I poke him in the side, repeatedly.

"Brucie likes Diana, Brucie likes Diana." I chant and he catches my hands and then tickles me.

"Who likes who now Cathy?" He asks me as I fall onto his lap.

"N-no… one." I choke out through my laughs. He stops tickling me and I catch my breath.

"Idiot." I mutter as I brush some of my hair out of my face.

We go back to watching the film and Bruce leans back and puts his arms on the couch behind me and himself.

"Seriously?! The woman is stupid! I wouldn't go back and marry him after he just attempted that he screwed another woman and may have got her pregnant!" I rant as I point at the screen and then sit back and cross my arms across my chest.

"I'm going to order something for us to drink." Bruce says as he stands up and walks away from me and over to the phone. I pull my hair out of its bun and just shake it out.

"Room service, yes I would like to order some wine." He pauses as he listens to the other person on the other end.

"Make sure it's strong." He tells the person and then puts the phone down and comes back to join me.

"Strong wine, really Bruce?" I ask him and he smirks.

"I can hold down my wine, plus with you as a Kryptonian. I figured  
you'd want to try something strong. Unless, you're not up for it." He teases me as he leans back against the couch and puts his arms across them.

"Okay, the first person to get drunk has to do monitor duty next weekend." I offer him and he raises an eyebrow.

"You got a deal." He agrees just as there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Yeah, I kind of lost the deal and now have eight more hours of monitor duty on the weekend. Also, I've got this report to finish and a banging headache.

"Finally finished!" I sigh with relief as I save and then shut down my computer. I pick my jacket up off the chair and put it back on and then leave the room to the elevators. Once I'm on the bottom floor I leave the building and walk to my apartment.

I fight with the door to get it open and then close it behind me. I take my heels off and walk over to the bathroom. Leaving my heels outside the door I walk to the sink and pull my hair out of the pony tail I had put in at the office. I grab my brush and run it through it a couple of times and then brush my teeth. I leave the bathroom and go to the kitchen and get a glass of water and tablets to get rid of this stupid headache. Once I've taken them, I go to my bedroom and change into some more fitting clothes for bed. Just a shirt that's miles too big for me and my underwear. I climb into bed and pull my covers up to my hips and then just lay then and sooner or later, I'm drifting to sleep.

* * *

I know it's wrong to watch her when she's sleeping but I can't help it. I just lurk around in the shadowy corners and watch as she sleeps and twitches every now and then. She must be having a bad dream. My feet subconsciously move by their self, making me get closer to her. Coming out of the shadows and into the moon lit room. I kneel in front of her and move some hair away from her beautiful face. I keep my hand on her cheek and she turns her face into it. Snuggling her face against it as she brings a hand up and holds my arm. She turns to her side and her covers move down and expose more of her legs and I can't help myself as I run the tips of my gloved fingers over some of the exposed skin. A slight moan leaves her soft lips and I resit the urges to moves my hand higher and bring my lips to her own. I move my hand away and she shivers from the disappearance of my hand. I walk over to the balcony and look back once before jumping off the balcony and grappling over the street.

* * *

**_Hey my little Munchkins! This story is doing better than I thought it would, but thanks for all reviews so far, I seriously can't thank you guys enough. You reading my stories means a lot more than you may think it does. So thanks and I'll do my best at uploading and finishing stories! _**


	3. Gotham Festival and massage

"I'm here to see Mr Wayne." I say to the sectary as she picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Mr Wayne, your four o'clock is here." She says and then puts the phone down.

"If you take the elevator to the left then go to the top floor, Mr Wayne will be expecting you." She smiles at me and then I walk over to the elevators and go to the top floor. I walk to the door and knock on it.

"Come in." Bruce calls and I walk in and close the door behind me.

"Catherine. I see you got my message then." He smiles at me as he walks around his desk and leans against it.

"Yeah, you wanted me to fly all the way over to Gotham for?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"Why, to join me at Gotham's festival. I hope you brought some easy wear clothes." He replies and raises an eye brow.

"I have jeans and a t-shirt if that would be fine to wear around you." I say as cross my arms against my chest.

"Perfect. Where's the hotel you're staying at so I can come and pick you up." He asks as he stands up straight and walks over to me.

"I'll just come up to the manor and meet you there. Wouldn't want the press to get the wrong idea would we?" I joke as I leave his office.

* * *

"Miss Kent, Master Bruce is just changing." Alfred greets me as he lets me in the manor.

"Thanks Alfred. I guess when you're a billionaire you have to take proper care of your clothes." I joke and Alfred laughs with me.

"Hi Catherine." Dick says as he comes walking into the hallway.

"Hey Dick, how you been?" I ask him and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Okay. Bruce is making me stay home to finish my homework." He replies and I frown.

"Maybe I can talk him into letting you come with us." I say and he smiles at me as Bruce comes walking down the stairs. In a black shirt, matching jeans and some black puma's.

"Talk me into what?" He asks me as he puts his wallet in his pocket.

"Why you won't you let Dick come with us. He can do his homework tomorrow. Let the kid have some fun Bruce." I say as I cross my arms across my chest again and send him a mini one of his famous bat glares.

"Fine, but no patrolling tonight." He gives in and Dick high fives me and thanks me before going with Alfred out to the car.

"You've got to be nicer with the kid. He has to have some fun in his life." I tell him as I hit him in the arm.

"Sorry Madam. Didn't know you were my boss." He chuckles as we walk outside and he locks the door after us. We walk down the steps and get into the back of the car with Dick.

"Will there be a rollercoaster?" Dick asks as he looks at Bruce.

"I heard there is going to be loads of rides." He replies and Dick smiles and looks out of the window.

"We're here." Dick bounces up and down and then jumps out the car and runs to the entrance. Such a thirteen year old.

"Dick wait there!" Bruce shouts as he gets out of the car. I follow him out and Alfred drives away as we get to the entrance. Bruce pays for the tickets to get in and tokens for the rides and then Dick pulls him to the first ride he sees, which is a rollercoaster.

"One token per person please." The guy says as he holds out his hand. Bruce passes him the three tokens for us and then Dick sits between us on the ride. People get in too and then the ride starts.

"That was… AWESOME!" Dick shouts as we walk off of the ride. I laugh as Bruce ruffles his adopted son's hair and Dick tries to fight him off.

"Here, go on that Ferris wheel while Catherine and I get some food." Bruce says as he passes Dick two tokens. Dick then runs off to the Ferris wheel and Bruce and I go to a food stand.

"What do you want to eat?" Bruce asks me as we wait in line.

"I'm fine; I ate before I came out." I reply and pat my stomach and he  
chuckles.

"I want you to at least eat something while you're out with me. So what would you like?" He asks me as we get closer to stall.

"I'm on a diet." I try to lie but he raises an eyebrow at me.

"You're perfect just as you are. I mean that Catherine." He tells me and I blush bright red.

"Fine, just get me whatever you and Dick have." I give into him and he smiles. As he orders three hot dogs I look out across to the Ferris wheel, where Dick was just getting off and running over to us.

"Thanks Bruce." Dick says as Bruce passes him his food. He bites it and gets sauce on his face. Bruce passes his a paper towel and he cleans his face.

"We've got to go in the haunted house, I heard that there was a thing and if you choose the wrong path then you get locked in there for two hours." Dick says as we walk and eat our food.

"Dick you've been told a lie. They're not allowed to keep you in there for that long." Bruce chuckles and Dick frowns at him.

"Well let's see if it's true then." Dick smirks and then throws the last bit of his hotdog in the bin, as does Bruce and I. We walk over to the haunted house and give in our tokens. We walk in and then the doors close behind us and it all goes dark. Something touches my arm and I roll my eyes.

"Am I meant to be scared?" I ask as I wait for some else to happen.

"Need a hand to hold?" Then the lights come on and I'm in some creepy maze and next to me was a statue of a vampire. This kind of made me jump.

"Bruce?" I call out and then I hear running footsteps. I try my best to follow them as I pass little jump scares and fake hands touching me. I crash into a solid chest and I look up to see Bruce.

"Finally, where's Dick?" I ask him and listen for him. I hear his heart beat and footsteps and pull Bruce with me towards them. We find him staring at some medieval torture thing and drag him to the exit.

"Well, that was rubbish." I sigh and Dick nods his head in agreement.

* * *

The next day, Bruce and I have monitor duty, as we made another deal and I won. This deal was that the last person to ask for water after eating three chilli peppers would have to do monitor duty. Dick suggested it and Bruce agreed with it so we did it and I won. So here we are and he keeps moaning about a sore back.

"Well it doesn't help with the way you're always leant over the monitors." I say as he grunts again.

"Got any bright ideas then?" He tries to chuckle but grunts again from the pain in his back. A sudden idea sinks into my mind. I stand up and pick the foot stall up that I was using and place it by Bruce.

"Sit, now." I order him and he looks at me and then the stall. With a sigh he gets up and sits on the stall.

"How the hell do you get this cape off?" I ask him and then he just unclips it and we let it fall to the ground.

"Exactly, what do you have in mind?" He asks me and turns his head to the side.

"Shut up and you'll find out." I tell him and turn his head back round. I put my hands on his shoulders and start to work on the tense muscles. He inhales sharply and then slowly- oh so slowly- starts to relax.

"How's this meant to help?" He groans as I start to walk on his upper back.

"Feeling a tension in you back any more?" I ask him and he shakes with laughter.

"You have no idea." He moans when I run my thumbs over another tense muscle.

* * *

I seriously hope she doesn't my hard on. I try to hide most of my moans and groans but they just start to slip past my lips easily. My self-control slipping so much more than it should. I let my head hang back a bit and I reach up to my shoulder and hold her hand there for a moment before letting her continue with her massage to my back.

"How do you know how to do this?" I ask her as I gulp back a moan.

"I can't remember, I think I learned it about three years ago." She replies and gets to a sensitive part on my back. I've got to stop her before I can't be held for my actions.

"That should do thanks." I say as I stand up and pick my cape up and put it back on my shoulders.

* * *

I get back to my apartment as I land on the balcony and look out at the stars again before going into my room. I leave the window doors open so I can get a breeze into the hot room. Just as I put my cape on my bed, I notice the rose and note on my night stand. I walk over to it and pick the note up.

_Thanks for the back massage Catherine. You seriously got rid of that ache. Come by the manor when you can, or just give me a call. _

_Love Bruce xx_

Well, I guess that nice. I pick the rose up and go to the kitchen and put it in some water. I go back out and change into my normal sleep wear, a large shirt and underwear. I hide my suit under my bed in a box and get into bed and fall to sleep.

* * *

**_Hey my little Munchkins! I hope you're enjoying this story. Spoiler Alert! They may be finally getting together in the next chapter!_**


	4. Sweet little kisses

_**Hey my little Munchkins! Sorry for the wait, and I'm afraid to say that there is no smut! I'm super sorry, I've just got serious writers block and I'm not really sleeping right so I'll fall asleep at random times while writing and wake up to my sister yelling in my ear. Or from having a nightmare. **_

_**So... yeah...**_

* * *

For the past month Bruce and I have done almost everything we can together. Movies and takeout, parties, walks out on the streets, just going to a cafe and talking and laughing, going out to the theatre and when we're on missions we go together. But along the way I feel as though Bruce thinks of us as something more than friends. And quite frankly, I can't decide if I feel the same way for him.

I bite my bottom lip as I listen to the phone ring.

"Hello." Bruce yawns into the phone when he answers it.

"Hey Bruce, it's me. Listen… I'm going to come over tomorrow and we're going to talk things over." I tell him and I hear something like bed sheets move.

"Well, we can talk about it now if you want." Bruce offers and I feel a slight tightening in my chest.

"No, we have to speak in person. I just want to know something though." I say as I shut my eyes and tighten my fist.

"What?" He asks me and I hear the concern in his voice.

"Why have you only just taken an interest in being with me all of a sudden? Before this month all you did was just look my way, no emotion on your face and then just look away and carry on with your life." I ask him and I hear him sigh.

"Something has changed in me; I'm not really sure what. But you're right, get the first flight here tomorrow morning and come to the manor. I'll wait for you." He replies and then the line went dead.

The next morning I call Perry and tell him I'm sick and go straight to the airport. As I sit on the plane and look out at the clouds. I start to think about the small conversation me and Bruce have on the phone.

_"Something has changed in me; I'm not really sure what." _What did he mean, 'something has changed in him'? Does anything ever change in him? He's the goddamn fucking Batman for crying out loud! He's Mr-all-I-care-about-is-crime. But, maybe he has changed. Am I seriously the cause of it all? Can he actually…. Love me?

* * *

I'm in love with her. I'm in fucking love with a woman who could pretty much crush me if she so wished. I shouldn't have started this, being around her is just making it worse. Worst part about it, she is coming over to talk about what's been going on. So here I am, sitting on the edge of my bed and holding my head in my hands. Thinking about a woman who I've worked with for years now and in this past month, I've done nothing but think about her. For a while an image of someone trying to hurt her has haunted my dreams and has caused me to jump up sweating and ready to kill whoever was trying to hurt her. Most of them would be Lex or something and it always ended with me having his blood on my hands.

I shake my head stand up and leave the room and go downstairs. I stop dead in my tracks as the door knocks. Shit, she's here.

* * *

I wait for someone to answer the door once I've knocked. Soon the door opens as I take a deep breath.

"Miss Kent, Master Bruce is waiting in the living room for you." Alfred greets me with a warm smile that settles some of my nerves.

"Thank you Alfred." I reply as I step past him and he closes the door behind me. No going back now. I walk to the living and the room was dimly lit by the crackling fire. Bruce was facing away from me on the couch as I sit next to him. His body was tense and he was shaking.

"Bruce." I say and the word sounds too loud for the silence in the room.

"Catherine look, I never wanted things to start like this. Well I did and I didn't- I'm as confused as you probably are. But I can't help what I feel. Being around you has just unleashed them more." Bruce says as he turns to face me and I see his eyes were full of pain and fear.

"I just want to know what's going on. Why are you always trying to see me?" I ask him and he holds my hand.

"For a while now, my feelings towards you have changed. It started when we all thought you were gone. I knew you weren't and I was doing everything in my power to find a way to bring you back. But when I realised that there probably no way to bring you back and that you really were gone. I just felt useless. Like I was finally coming to my end. That I had nothing left to do with myself any more. But then you did come back and from then on, I've made sure that nothing has happened to you. I just don't know what I would do if I really lost you. What I trying to say is that without you, I'm no one. But with you near me, with me… everything changes and I have meaning in my life. Over all of this, I've finally realised that I've been in love with you since day one in that restaurant." He replies and looks into my eyes.

My voice gets lost in the lump in my throat and I try to bring myself to say something back, but I can't.

"I just needed you to know that." Bruce says and I gulp the lump down the best I can.

"You really love me?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it." He replies and  
I find myself smiling.

"Well, I kind of have my own confession to make. I'm in love with you." I admit and then blush like mad.

"Then I guess we're both love sick idiots." Bruce chuckles and I hit him playfully in the arm.

"You're worse than me. Watching over for how long now Bruce?" I tease him and we both laugh.

"So what now? Are you going to tell the world that Bruce Wayne and Catherine Kent are officially together?" I ask him and he smiles at me.

"Not unless you want the press at your door step every five seconds." He replies and looks down at my hands that he was currently holding.

"But I do want to do something that I've been waiting to do for a while." He says and then brings a hand up to my face. He hesitated, making sure that I knew what he was trying to do. I knew what he wanted, I just didn't know if I was any good at it. The soft warmth over my lips let me know that he was kissing me. My eyes weren't shut tightly, they were just shut. I bring my hands up to his hair and grip it lightly and continue our sweet little kisses.

But by the end of the night, things turned out to be more than sweet little kisses.

* * *

I would normally wake up to the sound of cars driving on the streets below. But today I wake up to the sound a steady breath and the warmth of a strong body, protecting me from the outside world. I open my eyes and look up at the person who was holding me. His face was soft and peaceful as he slept. He didn't move as I press a kiss to his cheek and get myself from in his arms. I borrow one of his shirts and then make a quick escape to the bathroom. I put my hands on the sink counter and look at myself in the mirror. My just curled more than it usually is, my skin has a slight glow to it, my eyes bright and happy and a huge hickey on my neck.

"Whoa." I let out a breathless gasp and then Bruce comes into the bathroom in just black boxers.

"You sound surprised." He says as he wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my right shoulder.

"I'm trying to get my mind around what happened." I reply to him and he chuckles.

"Well if I'm right-" He turns me around to face him and then continues. "-I just had the best night of my life with the woman I'm crazy about." He smiles at me and brings his lips to mine.

He lifts me up onto the counter and rests his hands on my thighs. I grip his hair as he licks my bottom lip, begging permission to enter my mouth. I let his tongue in my mouth and he glides his tongue over mine.

"Bruce, you've got company downstairs!" Dick's shout brings us apart and Bruce groans in frustration.

"Be there in a minute!" He shouts back and then pecks me on my lips and helps me down.

"Take a bath; I'll be back up in a minute. It's probably just someone from work coming to talk." He tells me and then walks out, putting on clothes before going out the room. I huff and then go to the bath, put the plug in and then let the water run. I sit on the side and watch for a minute as I try to think back to last night. Bruce is right about two things. A) It was the best night of my life b) I was with the man I can't live without.


	5. The loving Mom and over protective Dad

_**Happy Halloween everyone! I went trick or treating, SUGER RUSH! I got a bit more sleep last night so here's another chapter for you lovely little Munchkins!**_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Bruce asks me as I drive my old truck down the road towards an old place I know.

"You've asked me that about six times since we got in the truck. Are you seriously nervous about meeting them?" I ask him and he shakes his head and looks at me.

"I just want to make sure that you want me to meet them." He replies and then I stop the truck. Finally, back at Smallville with Bruce going to meet my parents.

"I have one warning for you though, Bruce. My Pa can get a little over protective, so try to get on his good side or he won't leave us alone." I say as I turn to look at him.

"I'll do my best then." He replies and then we get out of the truck.

"I'm going to get the bags; you go see your parents. I'll be two minutes." Bruce says and then goes to the back of the truck and starts to get our bags. I go to the house and knock the door, not long after Ma answers it.

"Catherine dear!" She says as we hug.

"Hey Ma, how have you been?" I ask as we break our hug.

"Better now that you're here dear." She replies as Pa comes behind her.

"Hello baby girl." He smiles as I pull him into a hug. Once we pull away, Bruce comes up beside me while holding two bags over his left shoulder and one more in his right hand.

"Ma, Pa, this is Bruce. He's my boyfriend." I say and Pa crosses his arms against his chest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Kent." Bruce says as nods his head. Ma pulls Pa out of the way for me and Bruce to enter, Bruce puts the bags down altogether near the door.

"Bruce Wayne, I hope you don't plan to hurt my daughter like you do with all the other women you've been with." Pa says and I feel my face burn with new colour of red.

"Pa!" I whine and Pa just stares at Bruce.

"I don't plan on hurting her; I plan on protecting her through everything she goes through. I love your daughter." Bruce replies and I look at Ma for some help.

"Well, Catherine why don't you go show Bruce around and Jonathan you can come help me with dinner." She says as she drags Pa away and I sigh with relief.

My face still had the bright blush on it as I look up to Bruce.

"I'm sorry about my Pa, like I said; he is really protective of me." I sigh as he wraps an arm around my waist.

"It's fine, I can under why he feels that way. You're he's little baby girl." He says and kisses me before I smile.

"Come on, I want to show you something." I say as I drag him out of the house and towards the barn.

"You see, when I was in my late teens, I got into motorcycles and one day I found this old rusty one down by the town exit. I brought it back home with me and Ma threw a fit because I brought it back. But Pa thought it was a great way for us to bond. So on the weekends when I had done my homework and cleaned with my Ma, I went to the barn with my Pa and we fixed it up. Some of my best memories came from building it with him. Ma would bring us snacks and drinks while we built it together then she would stay with us once she had done she house work." I say as I open the door doors and walk over to the motorcycle that was covered by a blanket. I pull it away to reveal the motorcycle.

"Is that-"

"Yep. A Vincent Black Knight took three years to get the parts and fix it all up with paint. But it was all worth it, I got to be closer with my parents than any other time." I say as I look at him as he sits on the bike.

"This is amazing; you actually just found this lying around?" He asks me and looks up at me.

"Yeah, I was just lucky I guess. Hey, do you want to go for a ride on it later?" I ask him and he smiles.

"I'm driving." He replies as he gets off the bike and holds me by my hips.

He leans into try and kiss me but I put my fingers on his lips.

"Save it big boy, I don't think my Pa would like to see you groping me when you're trying to make a good impression." I say and he frowns at me and then Pa comes into the barn. Bruce lets me go and puts his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks us and crosses his arms against his chest again.

"I was just telling Bruce our old bike story and of course showing him it." I say as I put my arm through Bruce's and bounce lightly on my feet.

"Okay. Well, dinner's ready, so when you're ready come to the house." He tells us then leaves the barn and I listen to his footsteps before talking to Bruce again.

"Come on, we better get back before he comes back again." I say and drag him out of the barn and back to the house.

* * *

Catherine and I sit across from her parents and her Father sits across from me. Always looking up to check on me and his daughter.

"So Bruce, do you have any family?" Her Mother asks me and I look from my roast and swallow my food down that is in my mouth.

"I have an adopted son, Dick Grayson. He's a very smart boy, straight A's and someday I hope he can take over Wayne Enterprises when I retire." I reply and she smiles.

"What happened to your parents Bruce? If you don't mind me asking, I don't mean to be rude." Her Father then asks me.

"Pa! Bruce I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it." Catherine says as she holds my hand.

"No, it's fine." I assure her and give her hand a small assuring squeeze.

"I haven't had my parents around since I was eight years old. I presume that you heard on the news about them getting murdered in cold blood in an alley. Well, I watched them as they were both shot over some as simple as money. I stayed with them until the police arrived. I was taken to the commissioner to his office and he sat with me before Alfred came and picked me up. I've learnt to live with the nightmares of their deaths and lived on with my life. I have up till this day." I say and Martha wipes a small tear from her eyes.

"I am truly sorry for your loss Bruce." She tells me and I smile at her.

"Thank you, but you don't need to be." I assure her and smile back at her.

"Martha, you always know how to cook a roast." Jonathan says as he sits back and pats his stomach. She smiles and kisses his cheek before getting his plate and her own.

"I'll help you with the dishes Ma." Catherine offers and takes mine and her own before the two women leave.

"Your wife is a brilliant cook." I say and he sips his drink before looking at me.

"Thank you. Bruce, I don't especially like that you are dating my daughter, with you being a playboy billionaire. But let me know on something. What do you want from her?" He asks me and leans his chin on his hand and looks at me.

"I want her to be happy more than anything. I love her; I have done for a long time but never acted on it from fear that she would never feel the same way about me as I feel about her. I have protected her since I've met her, made sure that she never got herself into any serious trouble without back up. I promise you Jonathan that I will never hurt her." I reply and he nods his head and then leans back again.

* * *

"Bruce seems like a nice man." Ma says as I dry the plates and pans up.

"Yeah, he's great." I reply and try to hide my blush.

"Are you being safe?" She asks and I drop my pan and it slides on the floor a little.

"Ma! W-why would you ask that?! Of course I'm being safe." I reply as I pick the pan up and clean it again.

"Well, at least you are. I don't want you to rush ahead of yourself into this." She says as she gets rid of the water in the bowl and then puts the plates back into the cupboard and I put the pans back in the cupboard as well.

"I'm going to go for a ride on the bike with Bruce, so don't wait up for us." I tell her and she frowns.

"Not that bike again, you fell off it the last time you tried to drive it." She complains and then we both laugh.

"Don't worry, Bruce will be driving this time." I assure her and then we both go back to the dining room to see Bruce and Pa laughing together.

"Catherine, your Dad was just telling me the accident you had with the motorcycle when you were twenty." Bruce says as he stands up and I grab his hand.

"Was he now?" I ask as I send a small glare to Pa. We walk back to the barn and the sun was starting to set.

"Right, you're going to drive to the top of that hill there." I point over to the hill that was about a mile away before continuing. "And we're going to be one of those sappy couples that kiss to the sun setting." I tell him and he nods his head.

"Let's go then." He agrees as we go into the barn and get on the bike. I sit behind him and hold onto his waist and he drives us off my family farm and to the hill.

Bruce stops the bike and pulls me from behind him so that I was on his lap.

"Now about that kiss." He says as he pulls me closer to him.

"Come here." I say as I hold the back of his head with both my hands and then he leans forward and brings his lips to mine. My blood begins to boil again as it always does when we share a kiss like this. Full of the passion we have for one another and the way he tries to make sure I'm enjoying it. But I love every moment I can get with him and after already three weeks of keeping the secret from the League and the press that we're dating, just makes it all the more risky of getting caught by someone.

"Bruce…" I gasp as we pull away to catch our breaths.

"Hmm?" He hums as he presses his lips against my neck.

"How much longer are we going to keep this secret from everyone?" I ask him and he sits back up and sighs. Tracing small circles on my hips.

"How much longer do you want to keep it hidden from the world?" He asks me and I bite my lip as I think about it.

"If we let the League know first that Batman and Superwoman are dating then the press that Bruce Wayne is dating the reporter Catherine Kent." I reply and he nods his head.

"Whenever you're ready to tell them, then I'll be right by your side." He says and holds my hand.

"Come on, we better get back to the house, if you want your gift that is." I say and he raises an eyebrow and pulls me back for another kiss.

"What's that then?" He asks me and I shake my head and put a finger on my lips.

"That would ruin it." I reply and he chuckles before the motorcycle roared back to life.

* * *

**_SUGAR RUSH!_**


	6. Heat

**_Hey my little Munchkins! I'm sorry about not posting anything at all! This is why..._**

**_My laptop is broken and I'm having to get a new one so I've lost everything and I'm using my Mom's laptop to write this so please don't kill me!_**

* * *

When we got back to the barn everything was quieter than usual. We leave the barn and walk back to the house, hand in hand.

"Where are your parents?" Bruce asks me as we walk into a empty house. I turn the lamp on and there was a note next to it.

"Gone to the movies, left some cake in the kitchen for you and Bruce. Be back around eleven." I read out loud and then throw the piece of paper into the little bin in the corner. I walk into the kitchen and see the half chocolate cake on the large plate.

"Look's like I'll be working off some fat when I get home." Bruce says as he walks over to me and holds my hips and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Who said I'll be sharing this cake?" I ask him and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Let's just sit around, watch a few movies, be that sappy couple we saw in that movie we watched when you took me to your hotel room. Could be fun." I suggest as I move out of his arms and get two forks from the drawers next to the sink and under the wall cupboards. I go back to him and pass him one.

"So you want me to eat chocolate cake and be sappy?" He asks me as he puts his hand on my hip and slides his fingers up inside of my top.

"Yeah, that is if the Batman is alright with that." I reply and grab his hand and take it out of my top and put it on my hip again.

"What makes you think Batman is any different than Bruce Wayne?" He does his deep voice that he does when his all business and Batman.

"I think they are not anything like the real you. You have two secret identities to try and hide the true you. Batman is mask for when you fight crime, to protect those you love. Bruce Wayne is just a mask to keep people away from you, to hide who you are. But I can see through the masks Bruce, I know your pretending. I just want you to be you." I reply and he frowns but it disappears as quickly as it came.

"I don't want to get into this conversation right now Catherine. Let's just watch a movie like you said." He forces a smile and puts his arm around my waist as we walk into the living room. I put in a random romance movie and go sit back on the couch with Bruce. He puts his arm around me as I cuddle up to him and put the cake on his lap and begin to eat it. I continue to eat the cake with Bruce as we watch the TV.

* * *

"Ow." I gasp as I grab my stomach and sit forward.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asks as he puts his arm around me as I hunch over and try to stop the pain.

"I just think... I should go lie down." I say as I stand up but collapse back onto Bruce.

"I'll carry you to make it easier on you." He tells me and then picks me up as I try to bite back the tears that were threatening to come out. I don't know what is wrong with me but my stomach and below were hurting and I swear I can feel blood on me somewhere.

"Jesus, you're freezing up Catherine. Have you been expose to any Kryptonite lately?" Bruce asks me and I shake my head as the tears start to come out as I grip my stomach tighter. I feel my back touch my bed as he sets me down and puts at least six different blankets and covers over me.

"Bruce... I think I'm... Bleeding." I gasp out as I swift uncomfortably under the covers.

* * *

I pull the covers back and see that they were in fact stained with her blood. I get up from kneeling and go to the bathroom and grab some towels and go back to Catherine's room. I pull the covers off her and wrap the towels around her and then put the covers back over her as she begins to settle to sleep. I put my hand on her head and rub my thumb on her forehead as she shakes and gasps.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask myself as she isn't going to answer me in her sleep, duh. I stand up and go over to my bag and grab my laptop that was connected to the batcomputer in the cave. I wait for the screen to come on and then I get every file I have up on Kryptontain illnesses. There isn't anything for the symptoms she is showing so I check the mating cycle instead.

_Subject will first feel very tired and sleep format whole day. Then will wake up from they deep slumber and go straight to their chosen mate. Their mate that they have chosen consists on who they are already mating wig or who they last mated with. Once in the heat cycle they begin to become very aroused to the point where they won't let they mate leave them without being untouched. The cycle will last two months, but this can vary for a woman, their heat cycle can last up to three months. For a male, they will protect their mate to their last heart beat. They refuse for them to be alone with other men, so they are with them everywhere they go. For a woman, they always try to seduce their mate by always doing anything they ask. Then they seduce their mate and make sure that they never, ever go against their mates wishes. At the end of the cycle they feel closer to their mate as they ever did before the cycle. _

"Bruce?" Catherine stirs awake and looks down at me as she rolls onto her side. I put the computer on the floor and close the lid as I stand up and get into the bed next to her. She instantly cuddles up to me and I fell the blood stained towel touch my legs.

"I need to clean you up before your parents get back." I tell her and she groans and pulls me closer to her.

"Clean up later. I'm tired." She moans and I feel that she was back to her normal temperature and take some of the covers and blankets off her and she bury her head into my chest.

"No Catherine, I need to clean you up now." I say as I force her off me and her arm drops on the bed as she groans again. I pull the covers off her and pick her up as I carry her to the bathroom and see that luckily there is a bath tub. I turn the water on and place Catherine on her feet and take the towel away from her and take her clothes off her. I turn the water off and place her into the bathroom tub and rest her head on the back of the tub.

"Where are the clean sheets kept?" I ask her and she flutters her eyes open slowly at me.

"The basement, don't leave me." She replies as she reaches out and grabs my hand.

"I'm going to clean your bed up and come right back here for you." I promise her and then press a gentle kiss onto her lips before leaving the room. This is going to be a long explanation to say to the Kents.

* * *

**_Yeah, so Catherine is now in heat so... _**

**_...yeah..._**


End file.
